


I thought it was s'pposed to be wrong, but you seem okay with being strong

by the_bait



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bait/pseuds/the_bait
Summary: conversations are hard so adam and ronan talk but they don't actually
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 27





	I thought it was s'pposed to be wrong, but you seem okay with being strong

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!”

“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it, Parrish!”

Adam huffs and slowly makes his way through the forest, crushing the dead leaves under his feet and shooting death glares at Ronan’s back. Adam guessed Ronan’s boots made better footwear for trekking through the mud, the branches and the vegetation than Adam’s sneakers. He  _ was _ a bit pissed because he had no idea they were to go out today. 

When Ronan came to pick him up after his shift, he thought they’d be spending the rest of the day driving around and maybe getting pizza later. Maybe he’d let Ronan sleep on his bed tonight instead of on the floor.

But, alas, no. Ronan showed up, asked if he had to do homework and smiled when Adam said “yes”. And then Gansey showed up as well, Henry and Blue in tow and told them they had business to attend to.

And then Ronan made that crude joke and he wanted to punch things. Maybe a tree. Maybe Ronan’s face.

“Lynch! I swear to god. If-” Adam stumbled on a tree root and cursed. “If you don’t stop and talk to me right now I will tell Gansey!”

That makes Ronan stop short. “You’ll- You’ll tell Gansey? Why the fuck would I care if you tell Gansey?”

Yeah, okay, not his best idea. “And Blue. And she’ll have you sit down and listen to her talk for  _ hours _ and then Gansey will look at you with-”

“Fine, Jesus. What do you want.”

Well, Adam wanted Ronan to  _ stop _ for a minute because he was finding it hard to breathe. “I-” harsh breath - “I want you to stop walking, first of all, and then talk to me.”

“I don’t wanna  _ talk _ . Ask me your questions.”

“I-” God. He  _ was _ going to punch him. “Why do you think I would, that-” he cleans his throat, “that I would just do that with anyone.”

Adam sees Ronan’s shoulders tense even further and then slowly turn around. “You wouldn’t have done that with Blue?”

Adam shrugs. “I don’t think so. We didn’t even kiss, I knew-”

“You,” interrupted Ronan, “you didn’t-” He stopped and closed his mouth, brow furrowing.

Adam straightens his spine and makes himself look at Ronan. “I didn’t kiss Blue.”

“You-”

“I did not kiss her. It wasn’t like that. I mean,” he pauses, “it was but it wasn’t meant to be. She didn’t want me, I thought I wanted her. But it wasn’t. God, Ronan. There was no reason to make that joke. Unless you wanted to hurt me, and Blue. And Gansey.”

“Gansey,” he says flatly. 

“You know. I know you know about Blue and about Gansey.” Adam takes a step forward. Ronan’s eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes seem to be glued to Adam’s. “They think we’re oblivious as they are.”

“As they are.”

“Yeah. “

“Oh,” he breathes and something in him that seemed poised to fight and slash and hurt deflates. “I’m sorry, Parrish.”

“You should also apologize to Blue.” 

He rubs his head with his hand and looks down, “I guess I was just-”

“Jealous?” Interrupts Adam.

Ronan closes his eyes for a second. “I thought this was something we didn’t talk about.”

“You didn’t. I never made such promise.”

“Fine. Are we talking about it now?”

Adam shrugs, “It can wait for tonight.”

“We’re seeing each other tonight?”

“Yeah. I might even let you sleep with me.” Ronan narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to say something but Adam beats him to it. “In my bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "Ring of Keys" from the musical "Fun Home"


End file.
